Be My Valentine?
by Cheeya
Summary: Sequel to 'Predestination and Free Will'. Karen and Shane are back and it's coming up to Valentine's Day. Shane has a question and Karen has an answer! Please Note: Alternative Uber Fan fiction.


**Be My Valentine?** by Cheeya.

Disclaimer: Doesn't really need one. These characters are mine but, just in case they remind you of Greece's finest, let me just say that those characters belong to Renaissance Pictures/ Universal Pictures and MCA.

Sex: Yeah, it's there, it's graphic enough and it's between two women who love each other deeply. If this offends you, leave now. If you're too young or illegal where you live, sorry, you gotta leave too! For my American friends I'm giving it an R rating for descriptiveness. (hope that's right) For my friends in the UK and Ireland, I'm giving it an 18's rating.

Language: It's there but not too much profanity.

Bard's Note: this is the sequel to a Christmas story I wrote called 'Predestination or Free Will?' It's the continuing story of Shane and Karen. It's coming up to Valentine's Day and Shane has something up her sleeve! Wait! Does she even have sleeves? Hmmm... better check that out g

Dedication: For a close, personal friend of mine called Melissa. May Aphrodite smile on you, Sweetheart. I wait with bated breath for you to come beg

Completed 16th February 2002, in Dublin, Ireland.

  
  


_Wow! I can't believe how crazy in love I am with this woman_.

A goofy grin rose to Shane's face as she tilted her head to regard her partner's peaceful face. She reached out and slowly brushed an errant lock of blonde hair back from Karen's eyes, her smile widening even more as the blonde tightened her arms around her ribcage and snuggled closer.

"Karry?" she whispered as she ran her fingers through dishevelled bangs.

"No... sleep..." came the mumbled reply as Karen's hand moved blindly to capture Shane's. She pulled it to her face, nuzzled it gently and sighed, falling asleep again. Shane looked at the clock. It was five-thirty and they still had to make the drive back to the university before their first class. The dark woman grinned, thinking very fondly of that class. After all, it was where she'd met the love of her life... Karen... the blonde woman sprawled across her naked body. Regretfully, she slipped out from under her partner and stretched her long, muscular frame to its full 73½ inches. After running her fingers through her long, dark hair and lightly scratching her stomach, she yawned and padded to the bathroom. She didn't see the smiling sea-green eyes watching her appreciatively as she went. _Damn, Shane, what a fantastic view first thing in the morning!_ Shane turned the shower on and then dutifully brushed her teeth before stepping into the hot water. She loved the shower in her bathroom at home. The jets pumped the water at a brisk pace and she leaned her palms against the tiled wall just letting the spray ease the tightness from her muscles. She closed her eyes and then opened them again in mild surprise as a pair of warm hands rested on her hips and then made their way slowly up over her flat stomach to cup her breasts.

"Good morning," she growled softly as she turned and ducked her head to capture her lover's soft lips.

"Mmm," Karen hummed as she let the kiss linger. "'Morning." Then she scowled a little. "What a horrible hour of the morning to be up."

Shane chuckled as she lathered some soap and began washing her petite lover's back. Karen was a little over 5' 4", but what she lacked in stature, she made up in fitness and muscle. She'd been pushing her workout routine even more since Christmas and her body was settling easily into the increased demand on its resources.

"True, it's horrible but if we don't leave by six, we're not going to make it back on time."

Blonde eyebrows rose.

"Honey, it's only an hour's drive back to the university," Karen pointed out.

"Yeah," Shane agreed, "But you know I like to have breakfast with you before we have to head our separate ways. I miss you during the day."

Karen felt an exquisite pang of love in her chest that almost made her breathless. She reached up and gently held her tall lover's face between her hands.

"You, Shane-Lynn Daly, are the sweetest woman I've ever known and I love you so much that it almost hurts."

Shane opened her mouth to automatically correct Karen on the use of her full name but she closed it again just as quickly. Somehow, it didn't sound quite as bad coming from her sweet lips. Instead, she grinned that goofy, lopsided, lovesick grin and hugged her petite partner close.

"I love you too, Karry. Now come on. We have to sneak out before Mom hears us and wants us to stay for breakfast."

The blonde student's face turned pensive as she looked up into beautiful blue eyes.

"Shane, we're going to tell her soon, right? About us, I mean?"

Shane nodded quickly.

"I promise we'll tell her soon. How about the next time we come for dinner?"

"Ok, that'd be fine."

The two women quickly finished their showers and dressed before sneaking down the stairs and at 5.55am, they were on the road in Shane's '69 Chevy flatbed truck. It had taken her almost two years but she'd restored the truck herself and the pride evident on her face when he spoke about it was absolutely endearing. Karen had also developed a great appreciation for the truck, after spending a night of passion in it under the stars with her new lover just after Christmas. Neither Karen, nor Shane would ever forget their first time together. It had been wonderful. It had been magical. It had been... perfect. Karen sighed and rested her hand on the dark woman's thigh, stroking it gently through the faded denim of her favourite jeans.

"I was just thinking about something," Shane said softly as she glanced at the blonde and flashed a loving smile. "You know, it's Valentine's Day very soon and I was thinking that we could maybe do something special..." Blue eyes twinkled. "I mean if you're free. I wouldn't want to rain on any of your other girlfriends' parades."

"Hmm," Karen replied thoughtfully as she scratched her cheek. "I'll have to check my social diary..." She couldn't keep a straight face when she saw the look of mock outrage on her lover's. "Alright, alright," she went on with a quick wave of her hand. Then she reached out to gently trace a prominent cheekbone. "But Shane, there's one thing I'd like to know."

"What's that?" the dark woman replied with a smile and an arched eyebrow.

"Will you be my Valentine?"

Shane grinned widely as she was effortlessly charmed.

"Only if you'll be mine too," she replied as she lifted their entwined hands to her mouth to kiss her lover's petite fingers.

"You've got yourself a deal, Honey," the blonde agreed as she smiled happily.

"I think I got the better part," Shane replied softly and Karen felt herself fall just a little more in love with the beautiful woman at her side.

~*~

"Hey Sis!"

Shane grinned as she instantly recognised the voice on the other end of her cell phone line.

"Nessa, long time, no hear. What's up?"

There was silence for a moment and then Shane's older sister spoke up, feigning annoyance.

"Does something have to be up for me to call my baby sister?"

"Uh huh." Shane's tone was sceptical.

A sigh."Alright," Vanessa admitted. "I do have a reason for calling. Mom kinda mentioned this... friend... of yours and I was curious, you know?"

"Curious about what?" Shane deliberately kept her tone neutral, even though she was dying to tell Nessa about Karen.

"Come on, Sis, enquiring minds want to know!"

"What do you want me to say? If you want me to say that I'm totally in love with this woman and that I want to spend the rest of my life with her..." She paused for effect and softened her tone. "Then I will."

"Wow," Nessa said quietly after a long moment of silence. "That's pretty... um... amazing."

"Yeah," the dark woman sighed. "Karen is the most incredible woman I've ever met, Ness. I can't tell you what she means to me."

"That's so great, Shane. I'm so happy for you. I can't wait to meet her!"

Shane could hear the smile in her sister's voice and returned it.

"Thanks. Listen, I'm gonna tell Mom about us the next time we have dinner so don't say anything yet, ok? I want the two of us to tell her together. She already loves Karry to bits so I think she'll be happy for us."

"Me too," Nessa agreed. "She's been saying what a good influence your friend has been on you."

Blue eyes rolled.

"Yeah, she _would_ say that. Listen, I'm late for a lecture so I've gotta go. I'll talk to you soon, Sis and I promise that you can meet Karen very soon."

"Cool. Later," came the happy reply and then Shane hung up. She stuffed her phone into her pocket and entered the lecture hall, missing her lover's presence immediately. She chose a seat in the back and settled down in it for her last lecture of the day, crossing her long legs and pulling out a pad and pencil to take notes. Once the lecture was finished, she looked down at the pad and shook her head sheepishly. The entire page was covered in an assortment of love hearts, each one surrounding a 'Shane + Karen 4ever'. She chuckled wryly. _You've got it bad, Girl, and you love every moment of it, don't you?_

After the lecture, Shane strolled back across the campus. It was a cool evening and the light breeze lifted her dark hair as she walked. She was deep in thought when a sudden shout from behind her startled her out of her reverie. She turned to look, rolling her eyes as she realised whom it was.

"Hi Ernest," she said patiently as the young man drew alongside her and looked up at her with adoring eyes.

"Hi Shane," he replied with a lovesick smile, drawing himself up to his full height... which was only a little taller than Karen's. "Can I carry your bag for you?"

The tall woman bit the inside of her mouth to keep from laughing as she shook her head.

"Thanks, Ernest, but I can manage just fine."

The youngster tugged at his knitted, sleeveless, v-necked jersey and adjusted his horn-rimmed glasses.

"You can call me Ernie, if you like," he said with a giggle. It was all Shane could do not to burst into laughter. She sighed with relief as she saw her partner coming towards her and pushed her dark hair back from her eyes. As Karen drew nearer, the taller woman saw that she had a thoughtful frown on her face and knew she was trying to come up with a name for her lover's tagalong. Ernie's eyes appraised Karen's body with unveiled lust as she approached but his eyes almost bugged out when she smiled tenderly and stood on her toes to kiss Shane gently on the lips.

"Hi, Honey," she said softly before turning to the nerdy looking guy watching them with round, surprised eyes.

"Hi, it's Ernest, right?" Karen said as she offered her hand. "I think we met in the library a couple weeks back, didn't we?" She looked at Shane who nodded seriously.

"Yeah," Ernie squeaked as he rapidly shook the blonde's hand and then released it, resisting the urge to wipe his hand on his trousers. Blue eyes narrowed as Shane realised from the look on his face that the man wasn't exactly a fan of gay people.

"Ernie, this is my..." She smirked as she decided to tease him so she exaggerated the word as her voice turned into a sensual purr. "Lover... Karen Williams."

She felt the weight of the blonde's shocked stare but Karen decided not to say anything.

"I-it's nice to meet you," Ernie squeaked again and then started to back away. "I have to go now. Good evening."

He took off as fast as his stubby legs could carry him and Shane chuckled indulgently at the look of reproach on her partner's face.

"Shaaane..." Karen began in a voice an octave lower than usual, perching her hands on her hips and frowning cutely.

"Sorry, Babe. He didn't know I was gay and he's been coming on to me for weeks now. I had to set him straight." Her face was a study in contrition and the blonde nodded.

"Oh." Karen felt a flash of jealously which surprised her with its intensity. She grasped a handful of the dark woman's shirt and tugged her closer as she looked up into her eyes. "Just as long as he knows that you're MY valentine," she went on possessively. Strong arms surrounded her and hugged her gently.

"Easy, Tiger," Shane mumbled as she ducked her head to kiss waiting lips. "You know I'm your valentine and I always will be."

"Hmm," Karen sighed with pleasure. "I should hope so."

The tall woman laughed as she hugged the blonde tightly.

"My, my, aren't we 'Miss Possessive'?!" she teased and Karen looked slightly sheepish.

"Sorry, I just..." She shook her head. "I just love you so much."

"I know, Sweetheart... and I love you too," came the tender reply. Then Shane wrapped an arm around Karen's shoulder. "Ready to go? I'm starving."

"Sure, lead the way."

The two women chuckled and made their way toward their favourite diner.

~*~

Shane peeked over the top of the menu, watching as she waited for Karen to make a decision. The blonde tended toward spicy foods, while Shane went for more traditional dishes. She had already settled on a cheeseburger and fries but Karen was trying to decide between chile and spicy chicken tortillas.

"What do you think?" she asked and smiled as a dark eyebrow inched up.

"Sweetheart," Shane replied patiently. "I think that no matter which one you choose, you're going to drink a gallon of water. Maybe you should skip dinner and just order a swimming pool."

"Ha ha," the blonde replied flatly but laughed all the same. "Ok, I'll have the chile," she decided with a firm nod. Shane called the waitress over.

"Hi, I'll have a cheeseburger, fries and a diet cola and my friend will have the..."

"Spicy chicken tortilla and an orange juice," Karen jumped in. Shane's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline as she looked at Karen in surprise. The waitress nodded and went about her business.

"What happened to the chile?" the dark woman asked.

Karen shrugged.

"Changed my mind. Woman's prerogative and all that."

The dark woman laughed and reached over to squeeze a petite hand.

"That it is, Sweetheart. That it is."

They chatted for a while as they waited for their meal but there was something Shane wanted to discuss with her partner so they decided to leave early to head back to Karen's house. They arrived back at about 9.30pm to find Karen's housemate, Julie, curled up on the couch with her new boyfriend, Michael.

"Hey, you two," Karen greeted as she led Shane through the room by the hand.

"Hey," Julie replied, lifting a lazy hand in a greeting. "Did you have a good night?"

"Yeah, thanks," the dark woman replied as she dropped into a leather recliner and pulled Karen onto her lap. She extended the footrest and settled her lover back along her long length. Michael's eyebrows lifted in mild surprise but he didn't say anything. Karen smiled as warm arms wrapped around her waist to cuddle her.

"We had dinner in the diner and then headed back here," she continued. "How about you guys?"

"Dinner in town and then back here," Julie replied with a wink, causing Shane to chuckle which earned her an elbow ... albeit a gentle one... in the ribs from her partner.

"Sounds nice," the blonde replied, shooting a 'behave yourself' look at the brunette she was using as a cushion. Blue eyes looked back with devastating innocence and a gaze that yelled, 'Who? Me?'

Karen shook her head in amusement and focused her attention back on her housemate.

"How about a double date sometime?" she asked, more out of politeness that anything else and Michael nodded quickly as he looked at Shane.

"Great idea," he replied with a smile. Shane just shrugged noncommittally. For some reason, she didn't quite like this guy. She'd met him a few times but she couldn't warm up to him. _Must be my damned prickliness_. She shrugged internally. _Oh well. I don't have to date him... thank God_. She looked at her partner's scolding expression and smiled warmly. _You know what I'm thinking, don't you Karry?_ Sea-green eyes gentled and then looked at Michael before looking deep into beautiful blue. _Yeah, you do. How do you do that?_ With that, Karen stood and held out her hand.

"'Night. We're going to bed."

Shane allowed herself to be pulled out of the recliner. She shrugged and her lips made a little grin.

"What she said," she replied mildly. "'Night."

"'Night," Julie and Michael replied.

Karen and Shane were in Karen's room with the door shut when the blonde shook her head.

"I really don't like that guy."

"Why?" the dark woman asked.

"Dunno," the older woman shrugged. "I can't put my finger on it." Shane moved closer to her lover and smiled sexily. "But I think there may be something I can put my finger on, right here." Karen grinned as she slipped her hands under the dark woman's shirt. Shane sighed.

"Hmmm, yeah... I think you've found the right place," she growled softly as her lover's thumb grazed her nipple. It hardened immediately and she moaned as she was pushed back onto the bed and soft lips crushed passionately against hers. "Definitely the right place," she whispered as they parted to look into each other's eyes. "I love you." Shane smiled and sighed again as she gave herself over to the sensuality of her lover's touch.

~*~

"You know, there was something I wanted to talk to you about," Shane reminded as she snuggled their sated bodies closer together.

"Yeah. Sorry. I guess we got a little carried away." Karen giggled a little as she kissed the soft skin under her cheek. She was lying sprawled along her lover's body with her head resting under her chin.

"That's ok," Shane chuckled. "I have no complaints but what I wanted to talk to you about is Valentine's Day. Since it falls on a Saturday this year, I was thinking that maybe we could blow off class on Friday and go somewhere quiet and romantic for the weekend?" She ran her fingertips along Karen's back from the base her spine to her shoulder and back down again. "What do you think?"

"I think I'll give you an hour to stop that... no wait... two hours and that's my final offer." Blue eyes gazed fondly down into sea green as they glanced up. "Seriously though, I think that's a wonderful idea. Do you have someplace in mind?"

A playful grin crossed Shane's face.

"I sure do... but I'm not telling you where. It's a surprise."

Blonde eyebrows quirked.

"Hm, a surprise, huh?"

"Yep." A smug grin rose to the dark woman's face. "But I think you'll like it."

Karen sighed as she lifted her head and kissed her lover's soft lips.

"If you're there with me, I can guarantee that I'll love it." The look of delight and love that shone from Shane's face melted Karen almost all the way into a puddle. "God, I love you," she sighed as a dreamy expression crossed her face.

"Love you too. I spoke to Nessa yesterday by the way. I told her about us. She's dying to meet you."

"Great. I'm looking forward to meeting her too. What about your brothers?"

"I don't really see them much. They're both away in Europe at the moment. I guess I'm closest to Nessa."

Karen smiled wistfully.

"I guess it's nice to have a sister, huh? I love Paul and Joe to bits but it's not the same as having a sister to talk to."

"Yeah. Vanessa and I have always talked about all sorts of stuff. She was the first person I told."

"That you're gay?"

"Uh huh." Shane yawned widely and rolled them over onto their sides. Karen snuggled up again and kissed the warm lips beckoning to her.

"How did she take it?"

The dark woman considered that a moment.

"She took it ok, I guess. Yeah, she was surprised but I was too so..." She laughed and kissed Karen's nose. "She was great. She told Mom and Dad before I did so they wouldn't be shocked when I did it."

"That was nice of her," the older woman replied as she traced a prominent collarbone. Her eyes gazed up into Shane's face as she memorised every little inch of it all over again. "Did anyone ever tell you you're the most beautiful woman in the world?" she asked softly. Shane blushed a little and grinned.

"Only you," she replied. "But I don't think you quite count because technically, you're blinded by love."

"Wrong," Karen replied firmly. "I happen to know that approximately three quarters of the student body are in love with you."

The dark woman chuckled.

"Well then, let me say something... you're the only one that I really care about. The rest can go to hell. I told you, Karry. I'm _your_ valentine."

"Mm." Karen stole a kiss. "I'm so glad you said that." She deepened the kiss and her hands began to roam over her lover's soft skin. "Shane, I want to make love to you," she whispered. The dark woman whimpered as petite hands found her breasts, squeezing them firmly and then teasing the nipples to hardness. Karen rolled Shane onto her back and slid on top of her, lowering her mouth to suck a dusky nipple into her mouth. She nibbled gently and smiled as Shane's breathing grew more ragged by the moment.

"Yessss... Mmm... Karen... God..." the dark woman whispered as her hips began to move of their volition. Karen moved up to kiss her lover deeply and then returned to her breasts, lavishing attention on each one until Shane didn't think she could take any more. Her sex was throbbing, begging for attention and she took Karen's hand to guide it to where she needed it. The blonde chuckled as she gave in to the younger woman's need.

"Here ok?" she whispered as she began a light stroking motion with her fingers. A deep, throaty moan was her reply and she continued the motion as she dropped little kisses and licks on every piece of exposed skin she could reach.

"Harder please... more..." Shane begged as she lifted her hips higher.

"Do you want me inside you?" the blonde asked teasingly.

"Yes... inside... please..." came the breathless plea so Karen slipped two fingers inside her lover, closing her eyes and moaning her own pleasure as Shane's inner walls squeezed against them. "Damn, Shane. You feel so good," she whispered. The dark woman's moans were coming faster now and she grasped Karen's wrist, encouraging her to thrust faster. Karen complied and moved her thumb to stroke her lover's swollen clit with each one. She felt her own pleasure build and knew she wouldn't last much longer. She smiled to herself, marvelling at the fact that Shane was the only lover she'd ever had who could make her climax without actually touching her. Short moments later, Shane's hips stilled... then her entire body convulsed and she cried out hoarsely as her muscles went rigid and her release stormed over her.

"Karen! God! Oh god!" she cried as she clutched at the petite body, digging her fingers into Karen's shoulders. Finally, the last shudder left her body and she collapsed limply back onto the bed, trembling softly as she felt strong arms wrap themselves around her and bring her safely back to earth.

"I love you, Shane," Karen said softly into her ear as she gently held the trembling woman close.

"Lo-love y-you too," came the shaky reply and moments later, the dark woman was asleep, her body still calming from the incredible pleasure she'd shared with the love of her life. Karen smiled, her own sated body moulding along her lover's and then joined Shane in the arms of Morpheus.

~*~

Karen just couldn't keep the smile off her face. Ever since she'd woken in Shane's arms, she'd been on top of the world. She'd gone to the gym early that morning and then met Shane for their 'Predestination of Free Will' class. Karen sighed as she thought about the class. In the beginning she'd thought it was a crock of shit but meeting and falling in love with Shane had changed everything for her. She still rolled her eyes when she thought about the stunt they'd pulled to get Shane's ex-girlfriend off her back, but the life Karen had now with the tall, dark woman she met less than three months previously was the best she'd ever had. She thanked God every day for her beautiful partner. Little did she know that Shane did exactly the same thing.

It was lunchtime and the blonde was studying in the library. An annoying ache in her butt made her grin as she remembered what had caused it. The little wrestling match she'd had with her lover that morning had ended with them both sprawled on the floor, having fallen off the bed. It was the most fun she'd had in a long time and the pain from her bruised backside was a welcome reminder. Karen shook her head and sighed as she tried to refocus her thoughts to her studies but when a pair of warm lips began dropping little kisses on her exposed shoulder and neck, she gave up willingly.

"Hi, Baby," she said softly as Shane crouched beside her and took her hand. "How was your day?"

"Lousy," the raven-haired woman replied with a little scowl. "I had a sucky math exam." She muttered something else that Karen didn't quite hear before standing and offering her other hand. "I have a little surprise for you."

"Oh?" Blonde eyebrows quirked as Karen took the offered hand and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet.

"Yep."

"Okaaay." Karen followed her tall lover out of the library and back to Shane's apartment. "What's going on?" she asked when they were safely inside.

"Well, I know it's a little goofy," Shane began, somewhat sheepishly. "But it's our three month anniversary today and I wanted to do something special to celebrate." She pulled a box, wrapped in beautiful paper and tied with a red bow, out of her closet and placed it carefully in Karen's hands. "So here you go." She bit her lip nervously as sea green eyes dropped to the box in surprise and then back to her face.

"Shane, Honey, you didn't have to do this," Karen said softly. "You're the best gift I could ever receive."

"I wanted to," came the simple reply.

"Thank you so much. I love it." The blonde stood on her tiptoes to kiss her tall partner and Shane chuckled lightly.

"You haven't seen what it is yet."

Karen winked.

"It's from you. I know I'll love it." Even as she was replying, she was tearing the paper off the box. She opened it and pulled back the tissue paper to find... Her hand went to her mouth as she sucked in a breath. "Oh, Shane..." The tall woman took the box and took out its contents, holding it up for Karen to see a little better. The black, full length, leather coat smelled amazing and Karen's stunned expression caused Shane to grin recklessly. She knew in that moment that she'd made the right choice. The blonde reached out to touch the soft leather. "This must have cost you a fortune. Oh Shane, it's beautiful. Thank you, Baby. Thank you so very much!"

"You're welcome, Karry," the tall woman replied as she hugged her lover close. "I love you and I want you to have everything you want."

"I love you too," Karen replied her voice breaking with emotion. "Forever, Shane, forever."

Inwardly, Shane patted herself on the back... _Heh! Ya done good, Kid!_

~*~

Karen stared at the phone. Then she glanced at the clock. Then she stared back at the phone.

"Oh come on," she muttered after a long moment. "You're an adult. Pick up the phone and call."

Her hand wouldn't obey though and she decided to spend a little more time staring at the phone.

"Hey! Whatcha doin'?" Julie asked as she entered the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Calling my parents," the blonde replied absently as she continued staring at the phone. Julie's eyebrows drew together in a puzzled frown and she got up to grab a bottle of water from the refrigerator before sitting right beside her friend.

"Telepathically?" she asked, a small smile on her lips as she stared at the phone too. Karen returned the smile and nodded.

"I know it's ridiculous but... I haven't spoken to them in months and... things have changed so much."

"You mean with Shane and all?" the redhead asked with a slight chuckle. "It sure has."

"I love Shane," Karen said softly as she pushed her hair back from her eyes. "And I want to tell them about her... but I don't know if I can just... you know... do it."

"Would you rather do it face to face?" Julie asked with a chuckle and then laughed outright at the look of total fear on her friend's face.

"Hell no!" came the panicked reply. "At least if I tell them over the phone, they can just hang up on me!" Then she smiled and turned more serious. "I don't want them to be disappointed in me. I feel as if I've already let them down and..." She shrugged. "I don't wanna do it again."

Julie sighed and reached out to hold her friend's hand.

"Do you think they'll be upset that you're dating a woman?"

"I really don't know, Ju. God I hope not but I really don't know. It never came up in conversation and I sure as hell have never asked them!" Karen reached out a finger and ran it along the receiver of the phone. Then she picked it up decisively. "Right, I'm doing it." She dialled the number and waited, listening to the repeating tones as the phone rang on the far end.

"Hello?" came a woman's voice and, for a moment, Karen was struck completely dumb. Her mouth opened but nothing came out. "Hello?" came the voice again.

"H-hello," she finally whispered. "Mom, it's me."

"Karen?"

"Yeah, I... I... um... It's good to hear your voice."

"Sweetie, are you ok?" Mrs Williams asked. She sounded worried but Karen was quick to allay her fear.

"No, I'm fine, Mom, really. I just... I wanted to say hi and see how you and Dad are doing."

"We're fine, thanks," Mrs Williams replied. There was a long awkward silence between them then.

"Well, I... I guess I'll... bye, Mom. Tell Dad I love him."

"I will. Bye, Karen."

"Bye." They hung up at the same time and Karen leaned forward, resting her forehead against the table with a long groan. "I am such a bad daughter and a total chicken."

"Nah." Julie rubbed her back gently in silent support. "It was tough. Maybe you should wait a while."

"Yeah." The blonde stood and sighed heavily. "I'm gonna go study for my exam tomorrow. 'Night."

"'Night, Karen. Hey, is Shane not coming over?"

"No, not tonight. She has stuff to do, like laundry and apartment cleaning." She smirked. "She hates that stuff."

"So do you," Julie pointed out.

"Yeah, but at least we can share it. Shane has to do it all alone in her apartment!" With that, she disappeared up the stairs, her gentle laughter floating back to Julie. The redhead shook her head in amusement and went to make some coffee.

~*~

After her exam, Karen walked across campus to attend her next lecture. It was one she shared with Shane but when she got there, she was surprised that her tall partner was nowhere in sight. She eventually showed up late and slid into the seat beside the blonde, still slightly breathless.

"You ok?" Karen asked quietly.

"Yeah, just had a phone call to make."

The older woman shrugged and then leaned closer to her lover.

"Was it anything to do with our little trip this weekend?"

A dark eyebrow slowly inched up.

"It might have," Shane replied, her face serious. "Now pay attention."

"Spoil sport," Karen pouted but reached out her hand nonetheless to entwine their fingers. "Um... it's not camping, is it?"

"I can personally guarantee that it does not involve camping of any sort," Shane promised with a smile. Karen shrugged.

"I don't mind camping. We've always liked it..." The words froze on her lips as she looked at Shane's surprised expression.

"Did you just say 'We've always liked it'?" the dark woman asked softly.

"Yeah, I... I think I did. That's really weird."

"Hm," was Shane's reply and they both turned their attention to the lecture, tucking away Karen's little slip for further thought. After class, they strolled hand-in-hand back across the campus to get some lunch. Karen was quiet, her face strained and pensive and Shane knew there was something wrong so she wrapped her arm around her lover's shoulders and ducked her head to kiss her cheek. "Tell me what's wrong, Sweetheart."

"I called my mother last night," came the shaky reply.

"Oh. What happened?"

"It was awkward. I haven't spoken to her since Christmas and all we could muster was a 'Hi, how are you. Give my love to Dad. I will. Goodbye' type conversation."

Shane winced and squeezed her friend gently.

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart."

"I was going to tell her about you but somehow... I dunno... I realised that I didn't want her to know." Karen looked at her lover and shook her head quickly as she saw the hurt flash across her face. "No, no that's not... I didn't mean... Shit! I'm sorry, Honey. I didn't mean for that to sound the way it did. What I mean is that she's not really an important part of my life anymore. I barely see her. I love you. You're my family now, Shane. We're a family... you and me. I don't need my parents anymore."

Shane released a relieved breath and nodded her understanding.

"They're your parents though, Honey," she said softly. "They'll miss being a part of your life."

Karen sighed as she shook her head sadly.

"They're a part of the life I used to have back home... the life that was destroyed when I pulled that trigger. This is the life I want, right here with you." She smiled then. "Alright, enough of this depressing topic. Where are we going this weekend?"

"No way. I'm not telling," the younger woman replied. "But I _can_ tell you that tonight, we're going to pack and stay with my Mom before we head off."

"Thank God it's Friday tomorrow," Karen nodded. "That exam today really took a lot outta me."

"How did you do? Did those trig equations come up?"

"Yeah, but I got them all, thanks to you, My Little Mathematical Genius."

She kissed a tanned cheek and Shane grinned happily.

"You're welcome. Now come on. One more class each and then we're free for the next three days! I'll see you in an hour."

"An hour!" Karen replied as she headed in another direction.

"By the way! I told Mom that I had something to tell her at dinner!"

Karen spun in happiness and surprise but Shane was already jogging away.

"God, I love her," she grinned and then headed to her own class.

~*~

"I can't believe how nervous I am," Karen whispered as they walked along the hall of the Daly residence. The size of the house never ceased to amaze her but it was normal to Shane even though she was pretty unaffected by her money.

"Don't be. My Mom loves you. MOM, we're here!"

The tall woman led Karen into the kitchen by the hand to find her mother helping the cook with the preparation of the meal.

"Hello, Sweetheart," she said as she kissed her daughter on the cheek. Then she hugged Karen. "Karry, it's lovely to see you again. Come on and we'll have a glass of wine. I hear you're on vacation."

"Yeah," Karen replied as she shot a happy look at her partner. "Thank you. I'd love some wine."

"Me too," Shane nodded as they headed into the living room. Shane and Karen were sitting together on the couch while Anne Daly poured the wine and handed them each a glass. When she was seated, Shane cleared her throat. "Uh... Mom, I... We... have something to tell you."

"Yes?" Mrs Daly waited politely while the two lovers looked at each other and smiled.

"Mom, Karen and I are... um..." Shane looked to the blonde for help.

"In love with each other," Karen finished with a happy smile.

The older woman nodded slowly. _Well, duh!_

"Are you sleeping together?" she asked frankly.

"Yes, we are," Karen replied just as candidly as Shane's face flushed.

"At every possible opportunity," the dark woman added under her breath and she received an elbow in the ribs and a glare from sea green eyes. "Sorry," she muttered contritely. Mrs Daly laughed loudly.

"I can see that you have her well trained," she grinned which earned her a glare from her daughter but blue eyes soon softened.

"I guess she does. She owns my heart and soul." Shane's head turned and she gazed into Karen's eyes. "I love her more than anything in the world."

Tear-filled green eyes looked back as the blonde smiled and entwined their fingers.

"And I feel the same way," Karen whispered, speaking only to her lover.

"Marry me," Shane whispered without any thought whatsoever.

"Yes," Karen replied without even a moment's hesitation.

"I love you," Shane whispered.

"And I love you," Karen whispered back.

Their lips met in a gentle kiss and then they both looked at Shane's stunned mother.

"Did you two just..." she began shakily.

"I guess we did," her daughter laughed and hugged her lover close. "Wow."

"Yeah, wow!" Karen grinned. Her heart was full to bursting with love and happiness.

"I don't know what to say," Mrs Daly went on. "God, my baby's getting marr... uh... hold on. You can't get married."

"Yeah, we know that, Mom," Shane replied with a grin. "But we can have a commitment ceremony. Can't we, Sweetheart?"

Karen grinned like an idiot, nodding furiously the whole time. A tiny part of her was telling her that it was too soon, that she only knew Shane three months... but the rest of her was telling her that she loved Shane and that this was what she wanted. She firmly told the tiny part of her to shut up.

"Well, if that makes you both happy, then I'm delighted for you!"

Mrs Williams stood and hugged the two women as a broad smile stretched across her face.

"Thanks, Mrs Daly," Karen replied emotionally.

The older woman shook her head.

"Karry, Sweetheart, you're going to be my daughter-in-law. You can call me Mom."

"Thanks, that means a lot to me," the blonde replied. Then she looked at her tall partner. "Since you've just shocked the crap outta me, you'd better be taking me somewhere fantastic this weekend!"

Shane's face took on a slightly pouting expression and her bottom lips poked out.

"Have I ever disappointed you before?" she asked.

Mrs Daly smiled as the blonde ran her thumb lovingly over the pouting lip and then stood on her toes to kiss it.

"No, Honey, you never have. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have teased you."

Shane shrugged then and snickered. Pouty face always won.

"'S'okay, I forgive you." Then she looked at her mother. "So, Mom, what's for dinner?"

The older woman waved them toward the kitchen with an impatient hand.

"We're celebrating now. Let's make it a good one!"

~*~

"Please?"

"No."

A pouting face. "Shaaaaaaane?"

A raised eyebrow. "Hm?

A hopeful bat of eyelashes. "Please?"

A chuckle. "Nope." A sigh. "Give it up, Karen. I'm NOT telling you where we're going!"

"Not even a clue?"

"Nope."

"Mean."

"Yep."

Karen smiled at her playful lover and reached over to gently rub her thigh.

"I love you, Shane," she said softly, her eyes brimming with sudden tears. The dark woman's face grew concerned.

"What is it, Karry?" she asked, suddenly afraid that the older woman was changing her mind. A deep swallow later, Karen was finally able to reply.

"I guess I can't really believe that I deserve this. After... what happened in Dallas, I just...." She shrugged. "I just can't believe that I deserve someone as wonderful as you."

They drove on in silence for a moment as Shane's mind try to process what her lover had said. _She doesn't think she deserves me? Oh god, if only she knew how much I need her_.

"Karen," she finally replied. "I want you to know something. I would like us to have a commitment ceremony, raise a family together and be together for the rest of our lives. I think I'm the absolute luckiest woman in the world to have found you and I love you, Sweetheart, more than words could say. Do you feel the same way?"

"Yes, of course I do, Shane. I want that too."

"Well then..." A dark eyebrow inched up and a grin lit the dark woman's face. "I think we deserve each other."

A blonde head nodded and Karen leaned in to place a gentle kiss on Shane's cotton covered shoulder.

"We deserve each other," she confirmed, resting her head there and releasing a content sigh. "So," she suddenly giggled. "Where are we going?"

Blue eyes rolled.

~*~

Shane smiled as she took Karen's hand and led her along a narrow path. She watched as Karen's green eyes took in the details of the walk her lover had taken many times. They had arrived, a few minutes before, in a large wooded area that looked peaceful and deserted, shouldered their rucksacks and headed along the path.

"Gonna give me a clue?" Karen asked as she stroked Shane's hand with her thumb.

"Let's just get there," the dark woman chuckled. "I think you'll like this." After another few minutes of walking and chatting, Shane finally stopped and smiled. "We're just there. I want this to be a total surprise." She pulled a scarf out of her pocket and waved it, intending to use it as a blindfold. "Whaddya say?"

Karen looked dubious for a moment but, when a pouting lip poked out, she sighed and nodded.

"Ok."

Shane was delighted and immediately secured the scarf around Karen head over her eyes.

"Right. Just trust me. I won't let you fall or walk into anything."

"Promise?"

Shane crossed her heart, and then realised Karen couldn't see her.

"I promise."

"Ok."

She took her lover's hand and led her slowly around the bend in the path until they were in view of their destination.

"Ready?" she asked as she stopped and placed a gentle kiss on Karen's forehead.

The blonde laughed nervously.

"Honey, I'm so excited, I feel like a dog with two tails!"

"In that case..."

Karen held her breath as Shane slipped the scarf off and then blinked against the bright sun.

"Oh my..." Her hand moved to her mouth as she took in the view. "It's so beautiful."

In front of them stood a log cabin with the biggest porch Karen had ever seen. It was large and well maintained and the closer she got to it, the more she fell in love with it. Five steps brought them up onto the porch, equipped with a barbecue and porch swing. The floor was liberally covered with brightly coloured cushions and a thick rug was draped over the back of the swing, ready to be tucked around cuddling bodies. Shane wrapped her arms around her petite lover from behind and rested her chin on her shoulder, rocking them a little.

"You like it then?" she asked nervously. Karen immediately turned and hugged her tightly, feelings of joy causing tears to well in her eyes.

"I love it," she whispered. "And I love you. Thank you for bringing me here."

"Happy Valentine's, Baby," Shane whispered and then ducked her head to capture Karen's lips in a deep kiss. She ran her tongue slowly along them, loving the moan of pleasure that came from her. "Mmm... Karen, I think..."

Karen tangled her fingers in raven-black hair and pulled Shane closer, deepening the kiss and gently exploring with her tongue. By the time they broke apart, their breathing was ragged and they just pressed their foreheads together as they tried to catch their breath.

"You're great at that," Karen whispered. "You make my knees weak, you know."

"I do?" Shane felt inordinately proud of herself and a huge grin creased her face.

"Yeah... and you know..." Karen ran her finger over full, red lips. "I'd really like to experience some more."

Shane chuckled and kissed the finger.

"Let's go inside and take a look... then I'll give you a guided tour of the bed."

"Don't you mean the bedroom?" the blonde asked, blinking innocently.

"No, I mean the bed," Shane growled and then led her partner inside by the hand.

Karen smiled widely.

__

Oh Boy!

~*~

A few hours later, Karen wandered out onto the porch to find Shane staring up at the stars.

"You ok, Honey?" she asked as she gently rubbed the tall woman's back.

"Yeah," Shane grinned back. "I'm great." She looked back up at the heavens. "I think that one looks like a fish, don't you?"

"Yeah, I've always thought that too," Karen replied as she looked too. "Although, I've always kinda thought that the Big Dipper looks more like a bear."

"A bear?" Shane chuckled. "Where'd you get a bear?"

"There," Karen pointed. She traced the outline of her shape. "There's the body... and there're his little ears. See it?"

"No," Shane snickered but, when their eyes met, a moment of clarification hit them both like a speeding chariot.

"By the gods," Karen whispered. "It's you."

"Gabrielle?" Shane asked tentatively, her pale, blue eyes far away. They gazed at each other for a moment but then the feeling slowly faded.

"I..." The blonde swallowed. "That was... um... ah..."

"Weird?" the dark woman offered with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah."

They both shivered and Shane decided it would be best to change the subject.

"So, do you like this place then?" she asked.

"I love it! How did you find it?"

The dark woman stepped back to sit in the couch, pulling Karen with her and then snuggling her close.

"It's mine. My grandparents bought it in the way back when and left it to my parents, who gave it to me when I turned twenty-one."

Sea green eyes widened in awe.

"You OWN this?"

The dark woman shrugged.

"Yeah, I use it when I need some peace and quiet."

"Great place for a quiet weekend, huh?" Karen asked, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. Shane chuckled but shook her head.

"No, it's not quite like that. I come up here when I want to be alone. I've never brought anyone up here with me before..." She paused and her voice gentled. "Until now."

There was silence between them as Karen let the words sink in. She felt them settle in her heart and soothe the constant ache of guilt there.

"I'm so glad you brought me up here," she whispered as she wiped at an errant tear.

"I'm glad too. It's something that I can give you that I've never given anyone else before. I love you, Karry, and I want us to spend the rest of our lives together. We fit, you and I. I don't exactly know how but I just know that we do." She kissed the crown of a blonde head. "Stay with me?"

"Forever," Karen whispered in reply as she looked into the blue eyes that she loved so much. They kissed until they both needed more and then Shane stood, holding her hand out to her lover.

"How about that tour now?" she asked, her voice low and husky.

"How much will it cost?" the blonde asked, breathless with anticipation.

"Your heart and soul," came the whispered reply.

"Oops," Karen teased. "You're gonna have to come up with something else."

"Why?" Shane's eyebrow shot up in alarm but Karen leaned in to kiss beckoning lips.

"Because you already have those," she replied. Shane was stunned for a moment, then just hugged her tightly and led her by the hand into the cabin. She closed the door behind them and pulled the petite woman into her arms.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," she said softly as she gazed into green eyes brimming with love. She slowly unbuttoned Karen's denim shirt, smiling as the blonde's breathing picked up. She let her fingers brush against soft skin as she moved lower on the shirt and finally slipped it off Karen's shoulders to let it drop to the floor. "So beautiful," she whispered as she ran her hands over satin covered breasts. "Always so beautiful."

"Shane," Karen whimpered as her nipples hardened almost painfully. "If you don't make love to me right now, I'm going to HAVE to hurt you!" A chuckle rumbled through the dark woman's body and she leaned forward to tease, nipping a little at a breast as she reached around to undo Karen's bra clasp. A quick unhook later, the bra fell to the floor next to the shirt and an eager mouth captured the blonde's nipples, sucking and biting gently on them until Karen moaned loudly. "Jesus, Shane," she gasped. "That feels so amazing."

"You haven't felt anything yet," the dark woman replied as her hand moved to her lover's jeans. "I'm going to strip you naked and then make love to you until you scream my name."

Shane's answer was a deep moan and she smiled as she slipped the restricting denim from Karen's legs, taking her underwear with it. She knelt on the floor in front of the blonde and kissed her stomach, tickling her navel with her tongue and gently rubbing the backs of her thighs. Small hands moved through her hair as she moved lower and parted her lover's thighs.

"Oh... Oh GOD!" came a loud exclamation as Shane ran her tongue slowly through silken folds. Then she pulled back and stood.

"Let's move to the bedroom," she smiled and received a firm nod of agreement from Karen, who wasn't quite sure if her knees were going to hold her up at this stage. A moment later, Karen watched as Shane slowly undressed in front of her. She was going crazy with want for this woman and when she stood and pulled their bodies together along their lengths, she moaned and reached down between Shane's legs.

"I want you so much," she whimpered. "Please Shane."

"Ok, I'm all yours."

Shane stretched out on the bed and smiled as she opened her arms. They were immediately filled with a warm blonde and they kissed hungrily, their passion rising even further with each passing moment. Karen was almost rough as she forced Shane's legs apart and thrust deeply into her with two fingers but the dark woman just cried out and forced them even further inside her. Karen suckled her lover's breasts as she stroked faster and, as she felt Shane's imminent orgasm, she stroked her thumb over a heavily swollen clit. Once, twice, three times and Shane's body arched off the bed as a resounding cry was torn from her throat. She shuddered hard and then crashed back to earth with a whimper, her heart pounding so hard in her chest that it was all she could hear in her ears. Strong arms wrapped around her and they lay there in silence for a long moment as Shane tried to catch her breath and calm her shaking body.

"Are you ok, Honey?" Karen asked, a little afraid that she had hurt her lover. A tiny chuckle was her answer.

"That was incredible. You are incredible," came Shane's mumbled reply. "I love you."

Her hand moved lower on Karen's body and she shivered a little at the gentle touch. The hand moved even lower and Karen parted her thighs. Her passion for Shane sated, she nodded as long fingers probed gently and slowly.

"That's it, Baby," she said softly. "Nice and slow."

Long moments later, her body convulsed and she cried out softly as wave after wave of pleasure moved through her body. It was powerful, loving and raw all at the same time and when she finally came to rest atop her partner's long body, they were both covered with a thin sheen of sweat. Karen pulled the sheet up over their nakedness and kissed the shoulder her head was resting on.

"I love you more than you'll ever know," she whispered as she heard Shane's breathing deepen and even out. She glanced at the bedside clock and smiled. _Eight-thirty? I haven't been to bed this early since I was a kid..._ She grinned widely then._ And I have a whole weekend to do it._

~*~

"Honey? What do you want for breakfast?"

Karen smiled as a dark head, dripping water onto the floor, peeked out of the bathroom.

"Eggs?" Shane asked hopefully. Karen frowned.

"I was thinking more along the lines of toast or cereal... but I can do eggs...." She paused. "I think."

"Great!" Shane replied and disappeared back into the bathroom. The blonde grinned as she heard singing floating to her across the cabin and went to stand at the bathroom door to listen more closely. As her lover sang, Karen felt herself fall a little bit more in love with her and sighed heavily, knowing she was well and truly whipped. She went back to finish making breakfast but she almost dropped the pan in fright when Shane bounded into the kitchen. "Hey, I forgot to tell you!"

Karen's hand was pressed firmly against her chest and she leaned back against the counter with a shake of her head.

"Shane, Honey, I'm twenty-six. One more unexplained, momentary outburst like that and I won't see twenty-seven."

"Oh, sorry," the dark woman replied with a sheepish smile.

"It's ok. What did you forget to tell me?"

Shane's enthusiasm returned and she wrapped her arms around her partner, kissing her on the forehead as a rakish grin formed on her face.

"I was thinking about when we have kids and I thought that..." Seeing the look on Karen's face, she stopped abruptly. "What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?"

Karen looked down and extracted herself from her partner's arms to move to the table and sit down. She chewed on her bottom lip before looking up at Shane.

"Honey, come sit down," she said softly.

__

Shit. This is bad. "OK." Shane sat down opposite Karen and the petite woman reached across the table to take her hand.

"First of all, you didn't do anything wrong. You were thinking about our future and it's really sweet. I just..." Karen paused to gather her thoughts.

"Don't you..." Shane had to swallow around the lump in her throat before she could ask her question. _Oh God, she's changed her mind_. "Don't you want that with me? Have you changed your mind about us?" Her heart hammered in her chest and she fought against a rising urge to be sick.

"NO!" Karen stood and went to her, wrapping her arms around her and hugging her. "No, I love you, Shane and nothing will change that. It's just..." She sat up on the chair next to her lover and stroked her cheek gently. "I don't think I'm ready for that yet... kids, I mean." Her voice choked a little as she shook her head. "I don't know if I'll ever be ready for it. I killed a child, Shane. I don't think I'll ever get over that."

__

Oh dear Jesus. She thinks that child's death is her fault. Shane finally understood and she pulled the petite woman into her lap to hold her gently as she cried into her chest.

"That was not your fault," she whispered. "You had no way of knowing that the kid was going to run into the street. Baby, it wasn't your fault."

Karen's sobs shook her body and she clung to her partner for dear life, scared to let her go in case, somehow, she was a dream and would disappear. Shane just rocked her until she calmed down a little.

"I'm sorry," she finally whispered as she drew back to look into blue eyes full of worry. "I didn't mean to fall apart. I'm ruining our vacation."

"No," Shane replied softly. "Don't ever apologise for needing a shoulder to cry on. We all need one now and again." She took a deep breath and asked the question she needed to. "Sweetheart, have you ever spoken to anyone about what happened? I mean... a professional who could help you through it?"

Karen nodded slowly but when she looked up she almost couldn't tell Shane whom it was. She didn't want to hurt her but a bigger part of her knew that they shouldn't have secrets between them.

"I...um... yeah. I went to counselling afterward but I..." _God, please don't hate me, Shane_. "I... the therapist was a lesbian and..."

"You slept with her," the younger woman finished in a voice devoid of emotion.

"We couldn't carry on with a doctor/patient relationship after that so I just didn't go anymore." Karen waited for Shane to say something but after a long time, she realised she wasn't going to. "Are you mad at me?"

A sigh. "No, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at the therapist. She should have known better." The blonde couldn't help but laugh as she felt the tension slip from her. She hugged Shane tightly and then kissed her, trying to convey all the love she was feeling. The dark woman returned the kiss, moaning softly as their tongues slowly explored. When they finally broke apart, Shane's eyebrow lifted. "Um... Karry? What's that smell?"

The blonde was up off her lover's lap like a shot.

"Oh shit! The eggs!"

~*~

After tossing the burnt pan and making some fresh breakfast, Karen and Shane moved to the porch swing to finish their coffee. It was a bright, sunny day and a cool breeze ruffled their hair, as they swung gently back and forward. Karen was snuggled under her lover's arm, leaning against her side and felt a little better for having spoken with her earlier.

"Shane?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks... for earlier."

"Don't mention it. It's what friends do."

"You're my best friend," the blonde replied. For some reason, that made Shane smile happily.

"And you're mine. Listen, what would you like to do today?"

Karen gently rubbed her lover's stomach through her T-shirt.

"What would you recommend?" she asked, offering her best bedroom eyes and allowing her hand to slip underneath the soft cotton to find even softer skin. Shane chuckled.

"That's for later, Sweetheart," she replied with a little kiss to the blonde's nose. "Right now, though, I suggest a little walk. I know some nice trails."

"That sounds really nice," Karen replied. Shane smiled and her stomach fluttered a little with nerves. _If only you knew, Sweetheart, if only you knew_. She shoved her hand into her left jeans pocket and fingered the little velvet box she'd hidden there. _God, I hope she likes it_.

An hour later saw them strolling hand-in-hand on a path that followed the curved shore of a small lake. An eagle screeched overhead and they looked up to watch it swoop down on its unsuspecting prey, shielding their eyes from the warm sun.

"So beautiful," Karen said softly as she breathed in a deep breath. Shane's eyes focused on her and she nodded.

"Yeah." A dreamy look crossed her face and, when Karen glanced at her, she laughed and backhanded her gently in the stomach.

"I meant the scenery, Honey," she giggled, a blush rising to her face.

"What? You're complaining because I think you're beautiful?" Shane teased, a half grin on her lips.

"No, I'm complaining because you're making me blush," the blonde shot back, holding her hands to her pink cheeks.

"Anyone ever tell you you're cute when you blush?"

"Shaaaaaaane!" Karen's cheeks turned bright red.

The dark woman chuckled and placed a delicate kiss on her lover's forehead.

"I'll stop now," she said as she took Karen's hand again and tugged on it. "Come on. There's something I want you to see."

"Ok."

Karen willingly walked alongside Shane and a short while later, they came to the base of a small hill.

"Karry, I'd like to show you the view from the top of this hill," the dark woman said softly. She smiled when the older woman nodded amiably. They climbed the hill and Karen gasped as they crested it.

"Oh Shane..."

From the top, they could see across the whole valley. Pine trees stood tall, as far as the eye could see and a small river wound its way sleepily along the valley floor. Patches of colour were interspersed among the pines and stood out in vivid relief. It was cooler up here, just a little breezier too and Karen ran a hand through her hair to hold it in place. So intent on the view as she was, she didn't notice Shane reaching into her pocket and pulling something out.

"Karry?"

When she turned around, she found her lover down on one knee, gazing up at her nervously. Karen's hand shot to her mouth as the enormity of the moment hit her.

"Oh God," she whispered.

"Karen Taylor Williams," Shane began with a smile as she opened the box to show her lover the ring. "I love you more than life itself. I want to wake up beside you every morning for the rest of our lives and I want to be your partner in every way. Will you do me the honour of marrying me and making me the happiest woman on earth?" She carefully took the ring out of the box and waited for the answer. Her hands were shaking and she was almost afraid that she'd drop it, but she didn't. Karen took a step forward and dropped to her knees, facing her partner. Tears of joy crept down her cheeks and she nodded emphatically as she held out her left hand.

"Yes. Yes, Shane, with all my heart. I love you and I want to be with you forever."

Shane slipped the ring onto her finger and pulled her into her arms, kissing her passionately and then hugging her with all her strength.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"No, thank _you_. I wasn't expecting this. You've managed to shock the hell out of me again." The blonde grinned as she looked at the ring, which sparkled in the sun. "It's beautiful."

"I wanted to do it properly. I had planned to ask you up here but it kinda just slipped out at my Mom's."

"You've just made this the happiest day of my life," Karen said softly.

"Wait until our wedding day," Shane replied. Then she stood and offered her hand, a lascivious grin on her face. "You know what?"

"What?" Karen giggled as she took the proffered hand.

"I think 'later' is approaching pretty rapidly. I suggest that we head back so we can be fully prepared for it."

"Lead the way, Tiger."

Shane swept her wife-to-be up into her arms and proceeded to barrel down the hill at breakneck speed, causing a squeal and another round of giggles. Soon, 'later' had very definitely arrived and neither woman saw the great outdoors again until 'early' returned.

~*~

"God, I can barely move," Shane chuckled, bouncing the lithe and slightly damp body that was lying bonelessly on her. She received a light slap on the side. "Stop. Bad mattress," Karen mumbled and then squirmed as long fingers tickled her ribs.

"Karry, Baby, could you move a little?"

"Am I too heavy?" the blonde asked as she rolled off her prone lover.

"No, it's just that I need to pee and you were pressing down on a full bladder."

Karen winced and patted Shane's flat, muscular stomach.

"Ooooh, better go then," she said. Shane dragged herself out of bed but, after a moment of sudden panic, she bolted across the cabin and into the bathroom. Karen laughed as saw a very naked butt disappear through the door and heard a sigh of relief floating back to her. When the tall woman returned, she grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"That was close," she chuckled. "Next time, remind me to go BEFORE 'later' gets here."

She got back into bed and Karen snuggled up to her, resting her head on her shoulder.

"You know," she began slowly. "I did a little bit of thinking last night and I think that it was the best 'later' we've ever had together."

"Hmm," Shane replied as she found a nice breast to caress. "It was pretty damn good, wasn't it?"

"You bet. You know, if we practiced enough, we might be able to make a baby."

She looked up and waited for her comment to register. Blue eyes snapped down to look at her and a hopeful look rose to Shane's face.

"I... I... are you... saying what I think you're saying?" she asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Yeah. Honey, I want to have a baby with you. Maybe not right now, but I want there to be a baby Daly-Williams in our future. I've decided that I need to speak to someone about what happened in Dallas. I'm going to make a call when we get home."

Shane hugged her petite lover close and kissed her gently. Her grin was twenty-five feet wide.

"That's wonderful... all of it! I'm so proud of you, Karen, so proud."

"I'm going to need help, Honey, and it's going to take a while but I want nothing more than to see you with our baby in your arms. You're going to make a wonderful Mom."

"And you'll be an incredible Mama. I take it you'll have our first?"

Karen chuckled as her eyebrows lifted.

"I guess I'll have to. I'm older than you so I have less time."

"No, Baby, you're wrong," came the gentle reply. "We have all the time in the world."

Gentle, loving kisses grew passionate and soon, it was 'later' all over again.

~*~

Shane looked back at the cabin one last time as she walked hand-in-hand with Karen back to her truck.

"I'll miss this place," the blonde commented wistfully.

The taller woman nodded her agreement and squeezed her hand gently with a wry smile.

"Yeah, it was a pretty fantastic weekend, wasn't it," she chuckled.

"Yeah, in every way." Karen blushed as she thought of one way in particular. She giggled as she saw Shane looking at her with a playfully arched eyebrow.

"That good, huh?"

"Don't go getting all big headed on me now, Tiger," Karen teased as they reached the truck and slung their bags into the back. Shane tied them down and then unlocked the doors.

"Me? Nah? I've always known how good I am so no news there."

"Anyone ever tell you that you're too cocky for your boots sometimes?"

"Yeah, but she's allowed. She's my Mom," the dark woman replied with a smug grin. "Speaking of Mom. You wanna stop by on the way home?"

"Sure. I want to show off my ring. You know, we'll have to get you one too."

Shane smiled but shook her head.

"No, thanks. A wedding band is enough for me. I like simplicity."

"I know you do, Honey," the blonde replied, patting her lover's thigh. "And it's one of the reason why I love you so much."

"Really?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, here's a simple question for ya? When are we getting married?"

"As soon as possible. I'd do it right now if I could."

Shane's eyebrow inched up.

"How about this weekend? Let's have a small commitment ceremony in the garden at my folks' house. We could make it a small, family thing and have a minister celebrate it. My Mom knows a minister who's willing to do same sex marriages."

"That sounds wonderful. I guess we'd better ask her if it's ok first, though."

~*~

"Is it ok?" Anne Daly's voice held a note of incredulousness. "Of course it's ok! My god, Shane-Lynn, there's so much to plan. We've got to..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Mom, we want a small, intimate ceremony with just you, Dad, Nessa and the boys present."

"And Julie," Karen interjected.

"And Karry's roommate, Julie."

Anne sighed.

"Ok, it's your wedding, Sweetheart."

"It's our wedding," Shane replied as she wrapped an arm around Karen and drew her close. "This is a forever thing, Mom. I don't intend on ever doing this again."

The older woman nodded as she embraced her daughter and daughter-in-law to be.

"Ok, Sweethearts. I'm so happy and proud of you both."

"Thanks, Mom. We'd better get going. We've still to drive home. We'll call tomorrow to talk about the plans, ok?"

"Sure. Bye, Karry."

"Bye, Mom!"

They waved as they climbed into the truck and then drove home. As Shane pulled up outside Karen's house, she looked at the building and then back to her lover.

"Where will we live when we're married?" she asked.

"I... I guess I hadn't really thought that far ahead. I guess it would make sense to live in your apartment. You don't share."

"But won't you be sorry to move out of this house?" Shane reached over and ran her fingers through her lover's short hair. The blonde sighed, enjoying the tender touch.

"A little, but I'll be with you, Honey. I'd live in a cardboard box if you wanted me to."

Shane was touched by the sentiment and leaned over to kiss Karen on the lips.

"I'll see you at class in the morning. I have a few things I need to catch up with before we go back to school tomorrow."

"Ok, Honey. Be careful driving home."

"I will. I love you, Sweetheart.

"Love you too, Shane."

After one last parting kiss, they went their separate ways. Karen grinned as she walked into her kitchen to find her friend sitting at the table. She didn't say a word, but instead, held out her hand to show off her ring. Julie squealed and jumped up and down before she ran to grab Karen's hand and examine the ring from every angle.

"Oh my god! She asked you to marry her? And you said yes? Where? When? When are you getting married? What..."

"Julie, hang on a second," Karen laughed. She tried to catch up.

"Yes, she asked me to marry her. Yes, I said yes. Up in the mountains on top of a hill with the most breathtaking view I've ever seen. Saturday afternoon. This Saturday." She grinned. "That it?"

"Yeah... WAIT! This Saturday? You're getting married this Saturday?"

"Yeah, be my bridesmaid?" The blonde smiled. "Or the appropriate equivalent?"

This earned Karen a hug from her friend.

"I'd be honoured. Is Shane thrilled?"

"Yeah. She's like a dog with ten tails. She's already thinking about kids." This brought a fond smile to her lips. "She's going to make a great Mom."

"So are you, my friend, so are you."

Karen had just climbed into bed when her phone rang. She picked up the receiver and mumbled into it.

"Hi, Baby."

"Hi. Did I wake you?"

"No, I just got in bed. What's up?"

"Nothin'. Just missed you. My bed is big and cold without you."

Karen squirmed a little.

"Yeah, I know how you feel." She paused and a small smile rose to her lips. "Shane?"

"Hmm?"

"Wanna come over?"

"Can I?"

"Sure. Just hurry."

There was silence for a split second and then the phone went dead. The blonde chuckled and turned on the light to wait for her fiancée's arrival. She didn't have to wait long before a very pleased brunette burst through the door and jumped onto her bed. They shared a long passionate kiss.

"I missed you," Shane whispered as they parted.

"Me too," Karen replied. "Now get undressed and get in here."

Minutes later, they were curled up in each other's embrace, sleeping soundly.

~*~

The college week was quiet but the planning for the wedding was in full swing. The garden was being decorated, the minister had agreed to do the service and the restaurant had been booked for the meal. By the time Friday came, everything was prepared. The only thing left to do was for Karen to meet Shane's brothers and sister. They arranged a dinner at their parent's house and now, the blonde woman was nervous as hell. She preened in the mirror until Shane dragged her out and then kissed her soundly on the lips. Karen smiled as she wiped the lipstick smudge from her lover's chin.

"They're going to love you, Sweetheart," the tall woman said softly. "Trust me."

"I do," came the quiet reply and, after one last check in the mirror, Shane led Karen downstairs by the hand. They entered the living room to find the entire family waiting for them.

"Hi, guys," Shane said softly as she tugged a shy Karen in the door. "I'd like you to meet someone really special to me... my fiancée, Karen Williams. Karry, my older brothers, John and James and this is my sister, Vanessa." Karen accepted warm greetings and hugs from her partner's family, instantly liking all three of them. She sat on a love seat with Shane and the dark woman took her hand, stroking her skin gently. "John's the eldest and the most serious. Jimmy's the brains and Nessa's the talent. I got everything."

"Including a cockiness that's got her into trouble more times than we care to remember," John pointed out. He was a tall man with dark, slightly long hair. He was a carbon copy of Shane, down to her blue eyes. James and Nessa were quite alike, with brown eyes and dark brown hair. They were a handsome family and Karen was immediately welcomed into the ranks as the newest Daly.

"How about you share some of Shane's embarrassing stories," she asked, knowing that Shane would roll her eyes and try to change the subject. She wasn't disappointed and, after a round of tickling and begging, she finally got her wish. By the time they were going to bed, they were drunk, full and very happy. Shane's ego was a little worse for wear though. She smiled as she felt the warm body stir slightly in her arms. _I'll live_.

~*~

Saturday dawned bright, sunny and warm and the lovers rose early, nerves making it impossible for either of them to sleep.

"I can't believe that today's the day," Karen said softly as she munched on a piece of toast and then washed it down with some coffee.

"Yeah, I know," Shane smiled. "Pretty huge, huh?"

"You could say that."

"Not having second thoughts, are you?"

"No way, Tiger. You're stuck with me."

"Like Crazy glue?"

"Like the strongest, government-conspiracy, Mulder-and-Scully-couldn't-even-unstick-it Crazy glue you can ever find."

Shane laughed at this.

"Good, because I'm used to having you around, Karry. Wouldn't want ya to go anywhere."

"You'd have to tie me up and gag me, Baby, 'cos I ain't going anywhere willingly if you're not going to be there."

"That's good to know," Shane whispered.

"Damn straight!"

"OR NOT!" they both exclaimed and then burst into helpless laughter. Anne Daly just stood at the door, shaking her head and wiping at a stray tear of happiness. It was just over two hours before the ceremony was to start when Shane's father arrived back to the house. He'd been on a business trip in Europe and had been afraid he wouldn't make it back. From Karen's first glance at him, she knew where Shane had got her looks and height. Anthony Daly was, quite simply, a giant. He stood almost seven feet tall and Karen felt like a dwarf beside him. She looked up at him with something akin to awe and Shane laughed, waving her father into a chair.

"Sit down, Dad, before she ruptures something."

He chuckled and then held out a huge hand to shake Karen's.

"Pleased to meet you, Karen," he rumbled in a deep voice. "I've heard a lot about you from Shane and her mother. Anne adores you, you know."

"Thanks," came the shy reply. "I'm very happy to be a part of your family now, Mr Daly."

"Call me Tony, or Dad, if you'd prefer," he replied with a warm smile.

"Thanks, Dad," she replied and Shane smiled broadly. This was going very well and she was delighted. She stood then and offered her hand to her partner.

"Feel like getting changed, Sweetheart?" she asked and the blonde immediately stood.

"Sure do. Come on."

She took Shane's hand and the taller woman led them to the door of the spare bedroom. Karen was changing in there and they wouldn't see each other again until the ceremony. They smiled at each other as they both realised they were tongue tied, not quite having the words to express what they were feeling. Finally, Shane sighed and cupped Karen's chin in her hand, gazing into her beautiful green eyes.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," the blonde replied and, after a tender brushing of their lips, she disappeared inside the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Shane just shook her head.

"How the hell did I get so lucky?" she mumbled in wonder as she wandered dazedly down the hall to her own room.

~*~

"Hey, Sis?"

Shane smiled as she looked up and saw her sister leaning casually against the doorframe.

"C'mon in. What's up?"

Vanessa moved across the room to stand in front of her baby sister. Her eyes filled with tears.

"I can't tell you how proud I am of you," she whispered as she hugged the taller woman close. "I love Karen too. She's so sweet. I know you're going to be very happy together."

"Me too," Shane replied. She blew out a long breath as she turned and looked once again in the mirror. "Do I look ok?"

"Shane, you look beautiful... so grown up."

Shane chuckled at that.

"I guess. I've grown up even more since I met Karry. I love her so much, Nessa."

"I know you do, Little Sis. Now..." She looked at her watch. "It's time."

"I'm nervous."

"Yeah, but you'll be fine."

Vanessa kissed her sister on the cheek and then left the room. Shane stood in front of the mirror again and allowed herself to feel the nervousness, happiness, anticipation and love... all mixing together to form the sweetest sensation she'd ever experienced. Then she took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and strode out of the room toward her destiny. The walk up the aisle with her father to the flower-covered arch was the most thrilling of her life and when she saw the guests taking their seats, she began to tremble. Tony reached out and squeezed her shoulder.

"Relax and breathe," he advised. "She needs you to be conscious when she reaches the top of the aisle." This made Shane laugh and she felt some of the tension drain out of her as she hugged her father.

"Thanks, Dad."

He just winked and walked back toward the house. He was on top of the world. Not only did he get to 'give his daughter away', but Karry had asked him to do the same for her. Now he got to give her away too. His eyes widened as Karen stepped out onto the back porch of the house. She looked very beautiful and he whispered so in her ear, making her blush but when he turned to lead her up the aisle, he thought that his daughter was going to pass out on the spot.

~*~

Shane's breath was stolen. She couldn't breathe. Her heart was hammering in her chest and the whoosh of blood in her ears was deafening. All she could think about and focus on was Karen. Her lover had linked arms with her father-in-law and they were slowly walking up the aisle toward her. In the back of Shane's mind, she knew there was music of some sort playing but she was damned if she could hear it. For her, there was only Karen. The blonde woman was wearing an emerald green, silk, scooped neck dress with thin straps. Around her neck, she wore a simple crucifix, given to her by her paternal grandmother. Her shoes were low heeled but Shane knew that was a carefully chosen height for comfort. Karen eyes were glued to her and she smiled, her heart fluttering as it was returned and then reached out her hand to accept her bride from her father's hand.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life and I love you more than anything," she whispered and Karen's eyes suddenly filled with tears. She raised her hand to caress the tall woman's cheek, smiling as Shane turned her head to kiss her palm.

"Oh Shane, I love you too."

~*~

Karen stepped out onto the back porch and blushed as Tony smiled at her.

"You look beautiful, my dear," he said, placing a delicate kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks. Ready?"

"I was about to ask you the same question. I know someone who's very nervously waiting for you."

"Well, if she's half as nervous as I feel, I'll be surprised if she's still on her feet by the time I get there.

Tony chuckled and held out his arm.

"Shall we?"

"Thank you, Kind Sir." Karen grasped Tony's arm and they began the slow walk up the aisle. Karen looked at Shane... and that was it. Everything else fell away as she locked eyes with her lover. Shane was wearing a sky-blue, wide-legged, silk pantsuit. The trousers were wide legged and the jacket was long, coming to mid thigh. Underneath the jacket was a cream, silk blouse. Karen thought she was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. She reached the arch, under which they were to be married, and grasped Shane's hand, smiling back at Tony as he winked and moved to take his seat.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life and I love you more than anything," Shane whispered, looking deeply into her lover's eyes. Karen felt her emotion rise and tears sprang to her eyes. She reached up to caress Shane's cheek, smiling as she turned her head to kiss her palm.

"Oh Shane, I love you too," she replied. They gazed into each other's eyes as they linked hands and a million unspoken words passed between them. From their seats in the front row, Anne and Tony smiled at each other, recognising the love between their daughter and her partner and remembering their own wedding day.

"You can almost see the sparks between them, can't you?" Anne whispered.

"Yeah. Brings back memories, huh?" Tony waggled his eyebrows and kissed his wife, leaving her with a promise of what was to come. Just then the minister, a friend of the family, stepped under the arch. He cleared his throat, pulling Karen and Shane out of their mutual daze. Everyone chuckled as the couple jerked a little in fright and turned to face him, both blushing a little. He smiled.

"Good afternoon, everyone. We're all here today to celebrate the joining of these two women as life partners. This is a very important and wonderful day in their lives and they would like to thank you all for being here to share it with them..." The ceremony proceeded but Karen and Shane barely heard a word, as wrapped up in each other as they were. Then it came to the most important part. Shane reached into her pocket and pulled out a ring.

"Karen," she began, her voice barely audible. She cleared her throat and tried again. "My Love, when I first met you, I knew we'd always be best friends but when I got to know you and fell in love with you, I knew I'd never let you go. I love you and I want to be by your side, making you happy for the rest of our lives. I promise to love, honour and cherish you, always." Shane slipped the ring onto Karen's finger and then raised her hand to her lips to kiss it. Tears spilled over as she accepted Shane's ring from Julie and took Shane's hand.

"Shane, My Love. Meeting you was the most incredible experience of my life. I was drawn to you and drowned in your eyes from the first moment I saw you. I fell in love with you so deeply that I knew I could never let you go. I want to be with you forever." She swallowed in order to continue and slipped the ring onto Shane's finger. "I promise to love, honour and cherish you, always." She kissed the ring, as Shane had done and then grinned, wiping the tears from her face with a shaking hand. The minister nodded.

"These women have proclaimed their love for one another before God, their family and their friends. May God bless this union and keep them safe for the rest of their days. And now..." He looked at them both and smiled. "You may kiss your bride."

Shane smiled as she leaned forward.

"I love you, Wife," she whispered and then kissed Karen with all the tenderness and love she was feeling. The blonde wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her back, pressing their bodies together. The world fell away for a few moments and when they finally parted and rested their foreheads together, they were both slightly breathless.

"Shane, you've just made me the happiest woman in the world."

The dark woman chuckled.

"No, Love. I think you come in second. There's no one happier than me at this moment."

"And it can only get better," Karen grinned as they heard the whoops and clapping of their friends and family.

"May the best of our past be the worst of our future," Shane smiled.

They shared a long embrace and then separated to accept the congratulations of their guests, preparing to celebrate the most wonderful day of their lives... so far.

The End


End file.
